


Короткая ночь в темных покоях

by darkmorgana



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Короткая ночь в темных покоях

Продолжение "Недолгого разговора под вечерними звездами"  
Бета: Аурум  
Жанр: пвп  
Рейтинг: NC  
Примечания: по тексту очень заметно, в какой момент мне надоело писать )

 

К полуночи в гостевом крыле дворца стало совсем тихо, и Не Хуайсан решил, что пора. Если их кто и заметит, легко спишет ночную прогулку двух глав на бессонницу, непреодолимое желание любоваться звездами или плетущийся заговор.  
Вряд ли у кого-то фантазия пойдет дальше заговора, люди — удивительно консервативные создания.  
Охране и слугам Не Хуайсан велел держаться подальше, благо надобности в них не было, и по дороге — недолгой, несколько коридоров, открытая галерея у сада и снова коридор, — он никого не встретил. Покои, отведенные Главе Цзян, были чуть в стороне от остальных — Не Хуайсан распорядился об этом заранее, еще не зная, чем закончится его объяснение.  
Это был пятый раз, когда он пытался выразить Цзян Чэну свои чувства — ну, и перейти к их воплощению, если тот не убьет его на месте. Не Хуайсан почти отчаялся. К счастью, перемена стратегии — мудрые советы из трактатов о войне вполне годились для любовных битв, — принесла плоды, и теперь он готовился их пожинать.  
Со всей страстью.  
Пару мгновений он помедлил перед дверью — сердце билось, будто он не пришел, а прибежал, — и постучал. А потом толкнул — незаперто.  
Воображение нарисовало Цзян Чэна в распахнутых одеждах, с горящими от волнения щеками, в нетерпении прикусившего губу. Не Хуайсан даже руку приложил к груди, будто пытаясь удержать сумасшедшее сердце, — воображение всегда было его сильной стороной.  
— Цзян Чэн?  
— Пять тысяч монет, мать его, он хочет пять тысяч! За сраные бревна! — Цзян Чэн, полностью одетый и с горящими, но от гнева, щеками ударил кулаком по столу, на котором лежало письмо. В маленькой лампе колыхнулось пламя. — Я платил четыре и больше не дам!  
Видимо, вести пришли нехорошие.  
— Бревна? — переспросил Не Хуайсан, а внутри все заныло. Какие, к демонам, бревна в эту ночь?  
— Поставщик леса написал, Чу Цзяо, — уже спокойнее сказал Цзян Чэн и потер переносицу. — Я тут… Отвлечься решил.  
Отличный план, мысленно закатил глаза Не Хуайсан, одновременно обиженный и удивленный. Ему сквалыга Чу Цзяо продавал бревна за четыре с половиной, и это после всего, чем был обязан Цинхэ Не!  
Или Цзян Чэн — бог торговли, или Чу Цзяо очень боится Цзыдяня.  
— Я вижу, — мягко улыбнулся Не Хуайсан, старательно пряча ненужные мысли. — Но, как сказал Глава Лань, худшие решения принимаются по ночам, ночи созданы совсем для другого.  
— Про другое Лань не говорил, — поправил его Цзян Чэн и густо покраснел. На этот раз не от гнева. У Не Хуайсана снова застучало сердце.  
Иногда его раздражало то, как действует на него Цзян Чэн, — ставшие ватными ноги никак не способствовали спокойствию и уверенности.  
— Про это сказал Глава Не, — Не Хуайсан подошел ближе, глядя, как Цзян Чэн складывает письмо в шкатулку. — Вы верите Главе Не?  
Он оказался за спиной Цзян Чэна, встал рядом — совсем близко. Цзян Чэн чуть замедлился, движения стали не такими четкими. Не Хуайсан не смог отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии — протянул руку, осторожно лаская нежную кожу на затылке, путая в пальцах пурпурную ленту.  
Цзян Чэн шумно вздохнул и — или показалось? — наклонил голову навстречу ласкающей руке.  
— Ну, предположим, верю.  
Ключевое было — «предположим». Не Хуайсан облизал пересохшие губы, раздумывая, удачный ли сейчас момент крепить веру поцелуем, но Цзян Чэн уже вставал.  
— Завтра отвечу этому ублюдку, на ясную голову.  
Не Хуайсан пообещал себе приложить все усилия, чтобы ясности мыслей наутро Цзян Чэн не обрел. Хорошо бы занять в них то место, которое сам Цзян Чэн занимает в его собственных — когда ради удовольствия произнести «Глава Цзян» приходится доводить Главу Цзян до кипения.  
Тоже, в общем-то, не без удовольствия.  
— Идем? — спросил Цзян Чэн столь сумрачно, что Не Хуайсану едва удалось подавить вздох. Будет трудно.  
Хотя чужая решимость радовала — как и то, что Цзян Чэн сглотнул, бросив взгляд на небрежно запахнутые одежды. Не Хуайсан знал, что делал, открывая тонкие ключицы.  
— Глава Цзян. — Излишне церемонный поклон был встречен хмыканьем, но шутка подействовала: Цзян Чэн улыбнулся, расслабляясь. И первый вышел в темный коридор.  
Шли молча — Не Хуайсан чуть впереди, показывая дорогу. Жаль, подумал он, что тьма недостаточно кромешна — оставленные прислугой лампы тускло освещали коридор, а галерея и вовсе была залита лунным светом, — и нет никакой необходимости брать Цзян Чэна за руку.  
Он бы сплел пальцы с его — горячими, сильными…  
— Так, — сказал Цзян Чэн голосом, который живо напомнил Не Хуайсану годы, проведенные под присмотром учителей и нянек. Резко остановившись, Цзян Чэн упер руку в бок и угрожающе наклонил голову.  
Теперь и Не Хуайсан услышал — приглушенный смех разбил шелестящую ночную тишину, потом кто-то громко шикнул, и смех умолк. А потом снова разнесся по пустому коридору — на этот раз смеялись четверо, не меньше.  
— Я же его предупреждал, — возмущенно прошептал — а как будто прокричал — Цзян Чэн, и Не Хуайсан все-таки схватил его за руку, удерживая на месте. Не хватало еще, чтобы он тратил ночь на воспитание племянника. Нет, в следующий раз он отведет Главе Цзинь покои в противоположном крыле!  
— Цзян Чэн. — Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы его остановить. — Неужели ты не позволишь детям насладиться жизнью после такого долгого и нудного дня? Тем более, что нас ждут… гм… тоже наслаждения.  
— Что еще… — Цзян Чэн замолчал, сдвинув брови, и у Не Хуайсана в груди появилось чувство, подозрительно похожее на умиление.  
Цзян Чэн действовал на него просто удивительным образом!  
— Они там пьют, — уже не так уверенно, но все еще обличающе сказал Цзян Чэн, и Не Хуайсан закивал.  
— Конечно, пьют. Но, поверь, нас в Облачных Глубинах им не перепить.  
Не Хуайсан точно знал, сколько кувшинов вина пронесли в покои Главы Цзинь его верные слуги, и самолично велел приготовить наутро холодной воды с лимоном — чтобы отнести в те же покои по первому требованию.  
Цзян Чэн задумчиво повел плечом, вроде бы не замечая, что его руку все еще сжимают пальцы Не Хуайсана. И даже немного ласкают.  
— Ладно, — неохотно сказал он. — Было бы несправедливо ломать Цзинь Линю ноги, раз уж… хм. Но пусть только попрбует завтра на совете хотя бы зевнуть!  
У Не Хуайсана была целая ночь, чтобы заставить зевать и дремать на собрании самого Цзян Чэна. Хотя бы ради бедного Главы Цзинь!  
Они снова зашагали по длинному коридору, но теперь кисть Цзян Чэна была крепко зажата в руке Не Хуайсана. Цзян Чэн сделал слабую попытку высвободиться, но это только помогло переплести с ним пальцы — и осторожно погладить его ладонь.  
У Не Хуайсана ёкнуло сердце, когда он уловил ответную зябкую дрожь — Цзян Чэн оказался очень чувствительным.  
Но на галерее он снова остановился.  
— Смотри.  
Не Хуайсан и так знал, что увидит. Лань Хуань — белый силуэт на фоне черного неба — застыл, подняв голову, будто пытаясь рассмотреть что-то среди звезд.  
— Глава Лань проводит так вторую ночь, — сказал Не Хуайсан. — Но я бы за него не беспокоился.  
Было достаточно светло, чтобы увидеть улыбку на красивом, усталом лице. Лань Хуань вспоминал, но в нем не было той боли, которая, кажется, должна была свести с ума после всех смертей и предательства.  
Не Хуайсан уважал внутреннюю силу Лань Хуаня, но сейчас гораздо больше его волновал Цзян Чэн. Не хватало еще, чтобы лирическая печаль лунного сада настроила того на неподходящий лад. Нельзя было проиграть, находясь так близко к цели!  
— Вторую ночь? — переспросил Цзян Чэн и задумчиво кивнул, будто что-то поняв. Скорее всего, почему на совете Глава Лань спит с открытыми глазами.  
— Я бы тоже предпочел бессонную ночь, но другую, — мягко сказал Не Хуайсан, становясь чуть ближе к Цзян Чэну. — Которую разделил бы с тобой, а не с луной и воспоминаниями.  
Цзян Чэн сглотнул, когда ловкие пальцы скользнули по его груди, зацепившись за пояс, а потом, словно случайно, в них оказался тихо звякнувший серебряный колокольчик. Тяжелый холодный металл приятно лег в ладонь, и Не Хуайсан перекатил его к пальцам, а потом сжал кулак — осторожно, почти ласково. Цзян Чэн смотрел на это, затаив дыхание.  
— Нам стоит поторопиться. — В голосе Не Хуайсана проскочила хрипота, и Цзян Чэн наконец выдохнул.  
Теперь они шли быстро, оставался всего один поворот коридора — и они на месте. У Не Хуайсана вдруг пересохло в горле: он столько раз представлял себе все это…  
— Тихо!  
И Цзян Чэн опять застыл, напряженно сведя плечи. А потом медленно отступил в густую тень ниши, занятой вазой, и потянул за собой Не Хуайсана.  
В боковом коридоре, которым пользовались только слуги, кто-то был. Звуки были слишком громкими для поджидающего убийцы и слишком тихими для милующейся парочки — и кто вообще догадается назначить свидание практически у спальни Главы?  
Не Хуайсан нахмурился, и тут из коридора донеслось раздраженное «твою мать», а Цзян Чэн дернулся — Цзыдянь на его пальце засветился фиолетовым.  
— Чертова… Ай!  
Отчаянное мяуканье и торопливые шаги — слуга в нижнем платье тащил на руках брыкающегося кота. Кажется, такого Не Хуайсан видел около кухонь.  
И, кажется, такими темпами они попадут в постель только к утру!  
Слуга пробежал мимо, шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, и Цзян Чэн чуть смущенно улыбнулся, опуская руку с Цзыдянем. Ну, не то чтобы сам Не Хуайсан только что не был готов звать охрану — или, не приведи боги, вступать в бой.  
— Какая эта ночь… оживленная, — сказал Цзян Чэн, и с этим нельзя было не согласиться.  
Может, поэтому, захлопнув за ними дверь спальни, Не Хуайсан почувствовал одновременно облегчение и возбуждение. И как всегда, в самый ответственный момент, мысли стали кристально ясными, голова будто освободилась от ненужного и отвлекающего, а тело собралось, почти невесомое от потоков энергии.  
Цзян Чэн стоял перед широкой, застланной пурпурным покрывалом кроватью и выглядел так, будто хотел оказаться где-нибудь еще. Или не хотел. Он еще не решил.  
— У меня есть маленькая просьба, Цзян Чэн, — позвал его Не Хуайсан, и тот настороженно вскинул голову. — Позволь мне?..  
Он легко толкнул не ставшего сопротивляться Цзян Чэна к кровати, заставив усесться на край, а сам сел рядом.  
— Отвернись, пожалуйста.  
Почти черная в тусклом свете догорающих ламп лента прильнула к светлой, открытой шеи. Цзян Чэн никогда не распускал волосы, и Не Хуайсану, бывало, до зуда в пальцах хотелось избавить их от высокой заколки и жестких косичек. Ему даже снилось это — и просыпался он до неприличия возбужденным.  
Уже сейчас в низу живота тянуло, а дыхание сбилось.  
— Что?..  
Цзян Чэн вздрогнул, когда Не Хуайсан легко погладил его по шее, накрутив ленточку на палец. Ленточка не дала Цзян Чэну отстраниться, только натянулась, заставляя его вскинуть голову.  
Не Хуайсан не торопился — он слишком долго ждал этого.  
От поцелуя в затылок — осторожного и мягкого — Цзян Чэн вздрогнул всем телом и снова будто бы попытался уйти от прикосновения, но Не Хуайсан не выпустил ленточку.  
Было очень тихо, только еле слышно шелестела одежда и потрескивал огонек в лампе. Цзян Чэн напряженно ждал — поцелуй не расслабил его, наоборот.  
Не Хуайсан очертил пальцем кромку роста волос — сейчас в них нельзя было зарыться, только провести рукой, наслаждаясь шелковой гладкостью. Он дотронулся до неприятно холодной серебряной заколки, чувствуя выпуклый, тонкий узор, и одним движением выдернул шпильку.  
Заколка упала между ними, а Не Хуайсан судорожно втянул в себя воздух — теперь ленточка едва держала волосы. Как в тех жарких, непристойных снах.  
Лента упала вслед за заколкой, и Цзян Чэн сам тряхнул головой — волосы легли на спину блестящей, темной волной, и Не Хуайсан тут же взял их двумя руками, пропуская пряди через пальцы.  
Волосы доставали до середины спины и еле заметно пахли ароматными маслами — кто б ждал такого от сурового Главы Цзян? Не Хуайсану хотелось зарыться в них лицом, но он не стал.  
— Повернись, пожалуйста.  
«Пожалуйста» вышло сиплым и скомканным.  
Цзян Чэн повернулся — без строгой прически он выглядел совсем другим. Не Хуайсан взял его лицо в ладони, откровенно рассматривая, не скрывая голода во взгляде, — и с каждым мгновением глаза Цзян Чэна становились все шире, черный зрачок превратил их в темные провалы на белом лице. Приоткрытые губы будто силились что-то сказать, но Цзян Чэн молчал.  
Только зажмурился, когда Не Хуайсан зарылся руками в волосы на висках, лаская и удерживая тяжело клонящуюся голову, — Цзян Чэна явно вело. Хотелось расплести и тонкие косички, но терпения на это не хватило бы. Не Хуайсан и так слишком долго воплощал свой сон в реальность.  
— Цзян Чэн…  
Первый поцелуй вышел неловким — Не Хуайсан едва не прикусил собственную губу, а Цзян Чэн застыл, не отшатываясь, но и не давая проникнуть за сжавшиеся губы. Тяжело дыша, они смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, а потом Цзян Чэн сам к нему потянулся.  
Обхватил руками, прижимая к себе и почти затаскивая на колени.  
Сжал подбородок, не давая оторваться, заставляя смотреть на себя, — но Не Хуайсан и так не отвел бы взгляда. Он обнял Цзян Чэна за шею, тихо застонал — звук пропал в поцелуе — и попытался пробраться пальцами за плотный воротник его верхнего платья.  
— Не… Хуайсан… — выдохнул Цзян Чэн, подставляя ему свою шею, а потом вдруг отстранился, дернул пояс — не свой — и почти вырвал Не Хуайсана из его одежды, выдавая немалый опыт.  
Опыт Не Хуайсану не понравился, пусть на ревность он права не имел, а вот умелые, жадные руки и язык — очень. Настолько, что он застонал уже в голос, позволяя Цзян Чэну целовать плечи и грудь.  
Тот действовал сосредоточенно, как будто проверяя привычную схему в непривычной обстановке, — несмотря на туман в голове, Не Хуайсан не пропустил мелькнувшую на его лице растерянность, когда ладони легли туда, где должны были бы быть нежные белые полушария. Несомненно, Цзян Чэн собирался впечатлять и не падать в грязь лицом.  
Не Хуайсан собирался сделать эту ночь незабываемой.  
— Подожди, — выдохнул он, с силой отталкивая Цзян Чэна, и тот, не удержав равновесия, спиной упал на кровать, смяв роскошное покрывало. Пришлось упереться рукой в его грудь, не давая подняться, — лишь тогда тот смирился, глядя на Не Хуайсана снизу вверх.  
Он был невыносимо красив на почти черном в полутьме пурпуре. Не зря за покрывало было заплачено неприлично дорого — Не Хуайсан уже тогда представлял это.  
Черные волосы разметались по роскошной ткани. Пурпур оттеняет бледную кожу.  
— Что ты так смотришь? — хрипло спросил Цзян Чэн, и Не Хуайсан почти с сожалением покачал головой. И улыбнулся.  
Цзян Чэн жадно следил за тем, как он избавлялся от остатков одежды, и, кажется, покраснел, когда взгляд опустился ниже пояса. Но не отвернулся.  
Не Хуайсан позволил себя изучать — чужой взгляд будто оставлял на коже след. Жаркий, щекотный. Не Хуайсан медленно вынимал шпильку из заколки, пытаясь продлить это ощущение и разливающуюся по телу негу.  
Но еще рано. Еще все только начинается.  
— Позволите, Глава Цзян? — чуть насмешливо сказал он, и Цзян Чэн ухмыльнулся в ответ. Это был хороший знак.  
Не Хуайсан, совершенно обнаженный, сел на кровать и наклонился, целуя отзывчивые, мягкие губы. На его плечи тут же легли горячие ладони, крепко, почти больно сжали, но эта боль была приятна.  
Поцелуй становился вся глубже и пьянее, и хватка ослабла — Цзян Чэн просто держался за него, и его ладони соскальзывали все ниже по влажной коже. Серебряные накладки на рукаве оцарапали предплечье Не Хуайсана. Это было хорошо. Это отрезвило.  
— Я хочу тебя раздеть, — сказал Не Хуайсан, оторвавшись от губ Цзян Чэна. — Я сам.  
Цзян Чэн кивнул, явно услышав непроизнесенное «не мешай». Даже если он и чувствовал себя чужой игрушкой, его это не волновало — наоборот, он смотрел с любопытством и возбуждением. И послушно выгнулся, когда Не Хуайсан вытаскивал из-под него смявшуюся одежду. И вскинул бедра, позволяя стянуть штаны.  
Совершенно голым он выглядел еще лучше, чем одетым. Пурпурное покрывало стоило всех тех денег.  
Не Хуайсан изучающе, словно рассматривая новую статуэтку, провел пальцами по длинному, ровному шраму, пересекавшему грудь. Шрам был нанесен не мечом — слишком аккуратный, слишком странный. Такой не получишь в битве.  
Цзян Чэн закрыл глаза, тело напряглось и закаменело — Не Хуайсан трогал не шрам, а до сих пор не зажившую рану.  
И он ничего не мог сделать, только поцеловать — провести губами вдоль шрама, заставляя думать не о прошлой боли, а о том, что происходило сейчас. В конце концов, Не Хуайсан приложил для этого достаточно усилий.  
Но Цзян Чэн уже был неспокоен.  
— Иди сюда, — почти приказным тоном сказал он, заваливая Не Хуайсана на кровать и нависая над ним, снова собранный и готовый действовать. Его глаза горели, и это было хорошо — пока хорошо.  
Не Хуайсан улыбнулся, когда Цзян Чэн провел рукой по тонкой шее, задержавшись на мгновение, будто раздумывая, не сжать ли пальцы. Кадык дернулся, но Цзян Чэн уже убрал руку, спустился ниже, целую ключицы, родинку у правого соска — и пальцами прижимая сам сосок, так, что Не Хуайсан сначала вскрикнул, а потом сладко застонал.  
Над чужим членом Цзян Чэн сначала застыл, словно примериваясь, но в руку все-таки взял, — и Не Хуайсана буквально прошила дрожь. Это было лучше, чем представлялось, чем все, что было раньше.  
— Да! — он сдавленно вскрикнул, и Цзян Чэн, будто поощренный этим, перестал медлить. Не Хуайсан только шире раскинул ноги, позволяя ему трогать и изучать себя. Он не сдерживал стонов, тягучих и длинных, и в тишине были слышны лишь они и звуки трущихся друг о друга тел. Цзян Чэн почти лег на него, прижимаясь грудью, ногами и собственным твердым членом.  
Возможно, даже этого было бы достаточно, чтобы Не Хуайсан дошел до вершины блаженства, но он не собирался довольстоваться малым. У него были грандиозные планы на эту ночь.  
Цзян Чэна опять накрыло возбуждение: Не Хуайсан видел его помутневший взгляд. Он уже не мог не стонать, хотя все еще пытался сцепить зубы, — и из-за этого стоны звучали еще жарче. И Не Хуайсан снова стал целовать мучительно сжатый рот — Цзян Чэн тут же ответил, стоны тонули в поцелуях и шорохе окончательно смявшегося под их телами покрывала.  
Не Хуайсан сбросил его на пол ногой — пришлось потянуть, и Цзян Чэн перевернулся на бок, выпуская прижатую ткань, а потом и на спину, растянувшись на кровати. На белом он смотрелся не хуже, чем на пурпуре.  
Передышка помогла обоим — Цзян Чэн чуть пришел в себя и только сглотнул, глядя, как Не Хуайсан выравнивает дыхание и убирает со лба прилипшие волосы.  
В спальне стало жарко, хотя жаровни не горели; тени на стенах казались огромными. Статуэтки улыбающихся богов смотрели на любовников любопытными нефритовыми глазами.  
— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Не Хуайсан, поглаживая напрягшееся бедро, и Цзян Чэн нахмурился. Не надо было быть знатоком человеческих душ, чтобы увидеть — он смущен. И ему нравится — и страстные слова, и ласка, и то, как Не Хуайсан опускается к его груди, целуя шрам. Он попытался было привстать на локти, но со стоном откинулся назад — Не Хуайсан как раз лизнул ямку пупка и провел языком ниже, к паху.  
Цзян Чэн был красив везде.  
— Не Хуайсан! — почти испуганно позвал он, когда чужой язык стал творить совершенно непристойное, а потом застонал и вскинул бедра — пришлось вцепиться в них, удерживая. А потом — целовать нежную кожу у самого паха, задевая щекой член. Цзян Чэн, не сопротивляясь, раздвинул ноги и только глухо стонал, зажав рот ладонью, когда Не Хуайсан брал его в рот — целиком, как не каждая куртизанка сможет.  
У Не Хуайсана от возбуждения дрожали руки. Внутри горело ликующее и безумное чувство — то самое, которое приходит, когда цель близка, когда ты получаешь то, чего хотел до темноты в глазах. Он хотел Цзян Чэна — всего, от кончиков пальцев до высокой заколки, хотел слышать сорванные, страстные стоны — сливавшиеся с его собственными.  
Но дальше надо было быть осторожным. Цзыдянь все еще сиял серебром на руке Цзян Чэна.  
— Что…  
— Тише, тише.  
Цзян Чэн медленно приходил в себя, но возбуждение ломало его, не оставляя места гордости и прочей чуши, которой — по мнению Не Хуайсана — не было места в кровати. Все, что тут имело значение — это желания тела и души.  
Когда масло — он плеснул слишком много, рука дрогнула — потекло по пальцам и бедрам, Цзян Чэн будто сжался, но ноги не сдвинул. Приподнялся на локтях, внимательно следя за тем, что делал Не Хуайсан — глаза у него были широко открыты, и из-за этого он казался совсем юным. Или это из-за спутанных, влажных волос?  
Не Хуайсан осторожно гладил его, давая время привыкнуть — но не прийти в себя окончательно, не окунуться в опасную и ненужную злость и не вспомнить о глупостях, которыми забивают себе голову гордецы.  
Ему же нравилось. Он давился каждым вздохом, подаваясь навстречу чужим пальцам.  
— Давай уже, — почти с отчаянием бросил Цзян Чэн, но было рано. Еще не идеально. Еще… еще немного.  
Не Хуайсан вдруг ощутил странное: холодные, трезвые мысли приходили будто от наблюдателя со стороны, а настоящим был тот он, который проливал трясущимися руками драгоценное масло и хватался за чужое бедро, чтобы не упасть, — и этот настоящий Не Хуайсан уже почти сходил с ума от вожделения.  
От любви.  
— Отродье ты… демона.  
Цзян Чэн выругался и еще шире раздвинул ноги, позволяя Не Хуайсану устроиться между колен. Он все так же, не отрывая взгляда, следил за каждым его движением, и только в момент, когда Не Хуайсан, наконец, толкнулся вперед, закрыл глаза.  
— Демоны… — Второй толчок заставил его болезненно скривиться.  
Не Хуайсан был очень осторожен, очень. До боли в груди и в низу живота — но он сдерживался, лихорадочно поглаживая бедра и живот Цзян Чэна, давая тому расслабиться.  
Потом стало лучше. Идеально — как он и хотел.  
Настолько, что после всего Цзян Чэн не собрался его убивать — только лениво покрутил Цзыдянь на пальце и зевнул, не сказав ни слова. Не Хуайсан так же молча набросил на него и себя покрывало — то самое — и вытянулся рядом, прижимаясь к длинному, горячему телу. Смело сунул ногу между его коленей — Цзян Чэн не протестовал.  
Обнимать его было хорошо. Не Хуайсан чуть было не решил, что это так же хорошо, как и обладать им, но, наверное, это было бы ложью. Как не была бы хороша оправа, она не сравнится с жмчужиной.  
И было еще кое-что, мелочь, занозой цеплявшая умиротворение наступившей ночи.  
— Цзян Чэн?  
— М-м?  
Не Хуайсан погладил сильное плечо, задумчиво глядя в темноту. Он и не заметил, когда погасла лампа.  
— Как ты считаешь, если у Чу Цзяо появиться достойный конкурент… или два…  
— Он снизит цены? — Цзян Чэн лег поудобнее, накрыв Не Хуайсана тяжелой рукой. — Я думал, ты ему покровительствуешь.  
Не Хуайсан тоже так думал. Но четыре тысячи против четырех с половиной — это полнейшее бесстыдство.  
— Я думаю, торговля не должна держаться на одном человеке, — уклончиво ответил он и потерся носом о твердое, горячее плечо.  
— И у тебя есть план?  
У Не Хуайсана всегда был план. Он улыбнулся и легко поцеловал все то же плечо — Цзян Чэн промычал что-то неразборчивое, но не отодвинулся.  
— Не найдете ли вы завтра время побеседовать со мной о торговых делах, Глава Цзян?  
Не Хуайсан и забыл, когда в последний раз был так счастлив. И пусть предстоящий день надвигался неостановимо и угрожающе, суровый, как Стена тысячи правил в Гусу Лань, он станет всего лишь еще одним свидетельством его счастья.  
— Обязательно, Глава Не. А теперь заткнись и дай мне поспать.  
У них еще было время до утра.  
У них — по большому счету — было еще все время мира.


End file.
